The Great War of the Second Age
The Great War of the Second Age was a conflict between Romanica and its many enemies throughout most of the second half of the second era of titan after the end of the Vex War. In Romanica were the players Silianat, Hattoff, Ganoe, Pineapple, Aosx, Koorban, Raiden, Bronsonardo, Wasbeer, and Awesome Matt. The aggressors were Ace who defected from Romanica and joined Brittanica and then his own Rogue. Also the faction Spartans made up of the duo Herbie and Darksource. And there was the defector, Deydria. The Defection of Ace Before Romanica was an established city it was more a village of scattered houses centered on a crossroads. The city had no real defenses and was vulnerable to attack. One day when the construction of the city was beginning Ace broke into the faction vault and stole most of the faction’s TNT and Diamonds for himself. Before he left he completely destroyed Silianat’s house and then fled to Brittanica. Later that evening, Silianat’s co-Consul, Hattoff, arrived and directed all of Romania to complete the walls in a single night which was accomplished, he also organized the preparations for war including the crafting of explosives and arrows to launch an assault on Brittanica and reclaim all of the stolen goods. Manabanana was the leader of Brittanica at the time and handed over most of Ace’s belongings while he was away in order to preserve his faction. This averted a large battle between Brittanica and Romanica for the time being. Continued Violence To spite having most of his belongings handed over and being exiled from Brittanica, Ace continued in his mission to destroy Romanica. He formed his own organizations and waged a guerilla war on Romanica. Ace attempted several failed assaults on the city which. The costs of these attacks and Ace’s perseverance lead the Consuls of Romanica to conclude that Ace was being supported by other factions, likely Brittanica and Mineco. The conflict escalated when Romanica began minor raiding of Mineco and Brittanica over the course of a week this pushed both factions to relocate and weakened them dramatically. The increase in violence also prompted the Roman leaders to being the construction of a large glass roof over top of the entire city to protect against TNT cannons; a decision that would later prove disastrous. It was during this period of continued violence that the faction Spartans was formed and began harassing Romanica from outside their walls. Herbie and Darksource claimed around parts of the city and continued to harass the Romans. They did damage to the fortress that was disconnected from the rest of the city and completely destroyed the under construction foreign district outside of the main gate. But their continued presence would prove to pay off. The Fall of Romanica One day Consul Hattoff returned to find that most of the factions TNT and Diamonds were gone and suspected that the city had been infiltrated. He suspected Bronsonardo who was relatively new and kicked him from the faction. This in his mind solved the problem of having a spy in the faction, but created a new problem of not enough power to support the massive city. To help resolve this problem Hattoff unclaimed a chunk of land out of the center of the city. This decision would prove fatal. From their vantage point outside the city the Spartans were able to know that there was a piece of unclaimed land in the center of the city and moved in. Somehow they got into the city, through an open door or one of the tunnels that lead under the wall; somehow they got in and claimed that unclaimed chunk. Short on time nothing was done with it, but there was nothing that could be done. Consul Silianat and Senator Ganoe returned to find this problem and tried to fix it by blocking off the claim from the outside with a water wall. This proved to be of no use. The following day Herbie initiated an attack from the inside of the walled off area. He constructed the horrid obsidian death cubes that were really shape cannons that were so powerful they were able to rip right through the water walls at point blank range. Once this was done the Spartans had free range on the rest of the city. Silianat and Wasbeer’s homes were completely destroyed, heave damage was done to Ganoe’s, Koorban’s, and Raiden’s houses and minor damage was done to most other locations within the city. Worst of all many breaches were made in the glass ceiling over the city that caused endless torrents of water to come pouring down flooding most of the city. To make matters worse the noob Raiden got on and was massacred by Herbie over and over lowering Romanica’s power so much that Herbie was then able to claim most of the interior of the city and spread the destruction further. By the time that any of the veterans had gathered to mount a resistance Herbie was gone. The survivors tried to salvage what they could by relocated everything into the basement of the fortress which was detached from the rest of the city, and remained unconquered. This plan would have worked if it had not been for one final strike, the betrayal of Deydria. Deydria was either a spy all along or a traitor who defected at the opportunity for gain. He destroyed what wealth had been salvaged form the city and scuddled the mob spawner so that its function was destroyed and it made collection of the remaining chests impossible. This forced an evacuation of the city that was carried out by Ganoe and Pineapple who held off Herbie while Bronsonardo and Awesome Matt fled towards spawn. Once the survivors were reunited they made their way to S.P.Q.R.’s incomplete citadel on the far corner of the map. While the fall of Romanica was not the end of the war, it was the defining moment and form then after was toned down. The Continuance of the War form S.P.Q.R. Once S.P.Q.R. was reformed they knew that Herbie would not be satisfied with their survival and reformation as a new faction. They began the preparations to continue the fight form their new base. Herbie found the new faction and made claims that proposed a threat to the city, but didn’t launch an attack as the citadel that Ganoe and Koorban had constructed was nearly impenetrable. Herbie tried to bribe some of the members of S.P.Q.R. to leave their faction allowing him to claim over enough to get to the center of the base, but this too proved useless. So S.P.Q.R.’s base remained safe. One of the closing actions of the war was when members of S.P.Q.R. captured the Spartan’s intact mob spawner in their abandoned old base. This gave them two mob spawners for a time, but eventually Herbie would return to damage the mob spawner, which was then repaired. S.P.Q.R. maintained a watch on Herbie’s claims inside Romanica which remained throughout the rest of the age. Herbie never mobilized to leave the city and come for S.P.Q.R. to finish them off or present an opportunity to fight a pitched battle. This standoff continued through the end of the map and resulted in no clear end to the war. Aftermath Neither side could claim a total victory from the war. Spartans were able to destroy and capture Romanica which was one of the most iconic cities the server had ever seen, but it was unable to finish off the Romans altogether, or divide them. The Romans maintained their unity during the transition from Romanica to S.P.Q.R. they grew in strength from that point on, but were never able to meet Herbie in combat to settle the score. While Spartans came of better at the end of the Second Age, having stolen large amounts of wealth and scoring the ultimate symbolic victory by capturing an entire city, they failed to land a decisive blow against Romanica who never capitulated. In a way the conflict would continue through 3 more eras of tension between the Romans and Herbie which were filled with on and off fighting between OGOM and S.P.Q.R. or the Roman Legions. The conflict was not totally settled until the complete annihilation of OGOM during the Fifth Age by a coalition of Romanica survivors lead by Ganoe and Silianat. Category:Historic Conflicts